All You Have To Do
by evilmoose
Summary: Matsumoto refused to do her paperwork until Hitsugaya smiled, but what would that take? [HitsugayaxMatsumoto][oneshot]


Author's Note: My first Matsumoto and Hitsugaya fic. Don't kill it too hard. It's hard to catch Hitsugaya's character sometimes, especially when you are going for a slightly fluffier situation. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Kubo Tite-sama.

* * *

**All You Have To Do**

It was another sunny day in Seireitei. Most squad members were doing their usual rounds about the endless maze of blank, white walls, while the captains and their lieutenants were busy doing their required paperwork. That is, they were supposed to be busy doing their required paperwork.

"Dammit...Matsumoto!?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th Squad Captain, stood before the couch in his office with apparent frustration. There, laying on the couch asleep, was Matsumoto Rangiku. The relaxed look on her face told him that she did not hear his outburst, which only added fuel to the fire.

When he glanced at her desk there was still a stack a mile high of papers yet to be done. Many other times he had finished them for her, but not today. In an attempt to relax himself, he walked away from her and took a deep breath, finding comfort in his desk chair.

"Mmm...wha-?" Matsumoto stirred a moment later and looked over to see an agitated Hitsugaya sitting in his chair, arms folded. She noted that his eyebrow was raised, and his face expressed nothing but anger. With a wave, she smiled cheerfully.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! W-what are you doing back so early?" She said, rubbing her head nervously. He only raised his eyebrow higher, if that was possible. Matsumoto managed to stop smiling, seeing as it seemed to make it worse. He cleared his throat.

"You need to get work done, Matsumoto. I'm not going to do it for you all the time."

His lips were tightened as he tried to manage exploding on Matsumoto. It seemed that the more he helped with paperwork, the lazier she got. Then she looked at him with pleading eyes. For Hitsugaya, he saw them often, but for some reason this drew his head back in surprise. They had a different shimmer to them; more of concern than shame.

"Taicho..." She said, her eyes dropping to the floor. He tilted his head as he tried to listen. "That face.."

Hitsugaya put his hand down on the table, shaking the ink bottle. "What's wrong with my face?" He asked, about ready to dismiss her from the room. When she looked back up, his muscles relaxed and he found himself leaning back in his chair again. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, taicho. Nothing is wrong with your face. I just...when I look at you..you always seem so sad." She finally managed to get her words out, her voice dropping an octave. He furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. "Sad?" He asked. She merely nodded.

"Yes. I just wish for once you would smile."

It was not a matter of Hitsugaya not being able to smile, but the fact that he would rather keep those types of emotions to himself. Ever since the beginning, he was serious, and that was how he planned to stay. "Why would you want me to do that Matsumoto?" He asked, turning his face away from her to avoid her soul seeking eyes.

"Because, as your lieutenant, and your friend, I want you to be happy." She said.

Hitsugaya, in his time of working with Matsumoto, had never heard her voice so pleading and full of worry. When he turned back to face her, she was standing up, hands by her side. In her eyes was something new, something that made his heart race.

He glanced at his desk, suddenly finding the blank paper before him interesting. As she was his lieutenant, he did not want her to fill her time worrying about him in ways that were not on the battlefield, and he would do the same.

"I am happy, Matsumoto."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, almost a perfect imitation of her captain. He attempted not to act surprised, but she could read it on his face.

"Then why don't you show it? It's not like there is something to hide." She replied flatly, her arms still crossed. When Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted him rather bluntly.

"Look, taicho. I won't touch that paperwork until you smile." She said with a forceful tone, shocking Hitsugaya. Never once had he really known Matsumoto to give him a direct order, much less something so trivial as smiling to do her job.

"Then I guess your paperwork will pile up until Yamamoto-taicho comes personally to wonder where your work is." He said, feeling nervous at the thought of Yamamoto walking through his office doors. She tapped her foot impatiently. "I guess it will!"

Hitsugaya stared at her wide-eyed, appalled that she responded in such a manner. From this, he could determine that Matsumoto would not touch any of her work until he pushed the corners of his mouth upwards. He shook his head. "So be it."

"Taicho, please–" As she headed over towards him, she somehow managed to trip over her own sandal, and fly towards his desk. Before he could react, papers were scattered everywhere, and she lay on top of him, lips pressed against his. They both looked at each other wide-eyed, almost frozen.

Realizing what happened, she quickly jumped to her feet and began grabbing papers here and there, every moment or so apologizing to him and bowing low. How embarrassed she felt, not catching herself and making a mess of Hitsugaya-taicho's office. Not only that, but she accidentally kissed him! As she moved around, she noticed that he was not moving.

"Taicho?" She asked as she looked up from the messy stack of papers in her arms.

His face was downwards, and the only thing visible was his snow-white hair. Now Matsumoto wondered if she would be reassigned, which scared her at the thought of working under any other captain other than Hitsugaya. She dropped the paper and rushed to his side, putting an arm around him.

"Taicho..I'm so sorry. Please.. I didn't mean to..." She trailed off when he looked up at her.

There, right under his child-like nose, was the most natural smile Matsumoto had ever seen. His eyes were shimmering with a different light; one that seemed emotional. For the first time, Matsumoto felt more accomplished than she ever did, even when she pulled an all-nighter to finish paperwork.

In response, she smiled back sweetly and pulled him to his feet and helped brush him off. He turned to look at her, a sensual smile playing on his face. Whether he intended it to be sensual or not, Matsumoto could not tell. It could have just been his deep green eyes, and the new smile.

"See, Taicho? It wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked, shoving the thought of a sensual smile and kissing him out of her head.

"Thanks Matsumoto. It felt good." He replied, grabbing some papers. "Although that was not exactly how I expected you to go about it."

She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah! I thought that it would work out. And it did!...wait. It felt good?" She asked, stunned. He stopped gathering papers and looked at her with a flushed face.

"Felt good to smile, I mean." He said, voice shaking. With that, he turned back to the scattered papers on the floor to hide the redness of his cheeks.

As he went around picking up the papers, she watched him with a content smile.

_Thank you, taicho._

* * *

_**END**_

Eh, just randomly came to mind earlier, so I thought I'd get it out here. Sorry if either seemed out of character, I tried. Thanks for reading!

And if you like Ichigo and Rukia pairing, I have a oneshot collection starting up. Let me know if you think I should consider doing a collection for this couple too.

_EvilMoose_


End file.
